


Karma Hurts

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [54]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Bad Decisions, Confused Alya Césaire, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Some Humor, Trapped, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: One should never trick a kickboxer.Marinette learned this too late when said kickboxer gets akumatized.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Mari-nyan [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 36





	Karma Hurts

Marinette knew today was too good to be true.

She was hanging out with her friends, watching DJWiFi have fun in this game called: **Dance-off.** When night comes, the three of them will prepare to head out and watch the World Cup fireworks show. She's holding her phone out, livestreaming Adrien on whatever they're doing at the moment. Nino could have livestreamed it, but Gabriel blacklisted the DJ from Adrien's call list. _Gabriel may be a homophobe or maybe the Bubbler traumatized the fashion designer?_ Fortunately, Marinette is the Class Rep so Adrien can come up with a ton of reasons why he's spending a long time calling her. **Hahahaha. It's not like they're flirting or anything ~~god she wish they were so she'll finally get to buy a hamster and debate its name with him-~~ *Ahem***

Anyways, Alya's big sister early arrival spelled bad news. Marinette didn't notice it, too busy being hissy when the woman insulted her, her partner and her friend. _Nino may be weak, but he's also smart_! Since she later learned from Alya that Nora does kickboxing, she played dirty and got Nino to win. **That was the beginning of her bad luck.**

"Karma hurts." Lady Noire struggled from the spider web, calling back to Misterbug _who gave her the worst instruction ever!_ "Bugaboo! I think I got myself into a sticky situation!"

"Why did you climb the web?!" Misterbug yelled in turn and Lady Noire opened her mouth but closed it. "Why didn't you cataclym the web or destroy the pillar? You know I could repair it later."

"Ah shoot. Why didn't I think of that?" Lady Noire asked herself and she heard a familiar face palm. "Come on Bug! I'm trying~!"

"We're doomed!" Alya groaned. Lady Noire huffed, 'so much for being a cat fan, Alya.'

*Thud!

"?!" Lady Noire looked around, staring down to the spider crawling towards her. 'Wow!'

"You're like a cat caught in a spider's web." Anansi sneered.

"Eh." Lady Noire shrugged. "Never heard of spiders eating cats to be honest."

"I suggest we make an exception for _you_ , kitty cat." Anansi gets the akuma-shape around her face, suddenly talked to my Hawkmoth.

"Hurry up, bug!" Lady Noire called out, pulling out her baton and jabbing the spider down. 'Plagg. This is strangely scary!'

"Urgh." Anansi grabbed the staff and tossed it down to the floor.

'Ah shoot!' Lady Noire really doesn't like today's bad luck. Watching Anansi reach to her area, Lady Noire thought. 'It can't get any worse right-?'

"!!!" Lady Noire gasped when Anansi tugged at her cat ears.

"What's going on?!" Alya asked, struggling to see what's happening below her. "Nora! Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Quiet." Anansi ordered and Lady Noire hissed as Anansi tugged at her cat ear again. "Where did you hide your earrings, kitty cat?"

'This can't get any worse!' Lady Noire hates people tugging her cat ears. It's painful like pinching someone's cheek with long nails.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Anansi finally stopped tugging her ears, but now her miraculous is on the line.

'I can't let her!' Lady Noire clenched her hand into a fist, refusing to lose Plagg. She'll never forgive herself if she lost her trusted friend.

"Hey arachnid!" Nino called out and Lady Noire cursed her luck. Yes. What could be worse than being cornered and about to lose your miraculous? _Well! How about being a miraculous hero who can't do anything but watch your own loved ones get beaten up?!_

"Nino no!" Lady Noire cried, but Anansi has some beef with him. _Also civilian her but Marinette is MIA._

"Ah, so you're back, cappie?" Anansi jumped down, even ignoring Hawkmoth's words based on the akuma-shape glowy symbol.

'Me, my bad luck and karma.' Lady Noire hissed, trying to once again get out of this sticky mess. The longer she stays here, the less chance of Nino surviving. Looking back down, she saw Nino actually twirling the cat staff. 'Did Misterbug really leave Nino to fend for himself?!'

"You're holding it wrong!" Lady Noire yelled out, watching Nino swing the staff to try and hit the spider. "The kitty paw! Find the green kitty paw for the center then press its toe beans!"

"Toe beans?" Alya asked and Lady Noire looked up.

"Toe beans." Lady Noire repeated. "Fine! Want to be scientific? Experiment with the digital pads! Each one has a unique function but go for the outer pads!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Nino yelled in return, capable of dodging the spider. _Dance-off is useful._

"The toe beans!" Lady Noire hinted. "Play with the toe beans~! The power is in the toe beans!"

**Author's Note:**

> The skit where Marinette tries to teach someone to fight using the cat staff. XD
> 
> She isn't a good teacher. Marinette experiments.


End file.
